emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05374
}} is the 5,376th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 14 August, 2009. Written by DAVID MCDERMOTT Directed by LEE SALISBURY Plot Part One Carl wakes to a quiet house at Mill Cottage. Scarlett ignores him at first. She then tells Carl that he destroyed Lexi and he deserves to spend the rest of his life alone. At the hospital Jimmy has brought Nicola a ring. They both feel lucky and happy. Jimmy promises Nicola that Angelica will not come to any harm. Holly is shouting at Hannah at Butlers. Andy comes in and Hannah jumps at the chance to make him a brew. At Café Hope Chas is impatient as Brenda is on her own. Paddy comes in demanding her back at the shop while Brenda gossips about Lexi disappearing. This shocks both Chas and Paddy. Nathan wants Ryan to have a leaving party. Leyla spots that Katie is making eyes at Ryan. At Tall Trees Cottage Eli has a cash in hand job. Jake calls round and tells Marlon he is not going to Spain. At Pear Tree Cottage Scarlett is very grumpy with the customers. Edna knows about what happened with Lexi. Carl comes to the office and Scarlett leaves. At Butler's Andy tells them he is tired because of the late nights and early starts. Aaron watches the girls unpack the boxes at Wyldes Home Farm Fayre. Leyla tells him to stop sniffing round. Carl arrives at the hospital. Nicola can't believe he has shown up. She tells Carl he can't go anywhere near the baby. She tells him he is not family anymore. Part Two Jimmy follows Carl out. They argue. Chas sends Aaron to the shop for lunch. Paddy asks Chas to come away on the vet's course with him as it's all at a 5 star hotel. She says she would prefer a proper holiday for them both instead of hanging round vets. In the Woolpack Nathan and Ryan are still getting on well. Katie and Leyla are watching from the other side of the bar. Mark walks in and joins them. Jimmy gets home and Scarlett has packed a bag for Carl. She says she can't live with him. But Jimmy puts his foot down and said no-one is going anywhere and his daughter needs family. Mark asks Ryan if he is packed for Dubai. He enjoys being in his sons company despite himself. Jimmy tells Carl he can't come home yet because everyone is too upset. Carl says he will stay at the office. Jimmy warns him to never put him in the position of picking between his brother and his daughter. Eli has given Marlon some rent. Marlon turns his attention to Jake. He tells him to go to Spain and gives him some money for the flight. Jake accepts. Holly tells Moira that Aaron says Andy is dodgy around women. Andy arrives with a caravan so that he can sleep over. Chas is walking Clyde when Carl catches up with her. She knows about the break up. He tells Chas that he gave it his best shot, but Chas tells him that Lexi loved him way more than he deserved. Aaron watches. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday